Juntos
by marlybella granchester
Summary: Candy recuerda las maravillosas experiencias vividas en Escocia.


_  
__**Juntos**_

_**By Marlybella Grandchester**_

__

_Aun recuerdo nuestra primera vez juntos. Han pasado varios años, años de convivencias, alegrías, pesares y lecciones que hemos aprendido. He vivido cosas maravillosas a tu lado, en tu lecho, sin embargo nada me quita el recuerdo de esa primera vez, esa primera sensación que mi piel aun siente como si fuese ayer..._

Esa Tarde fui al bosque cercano al colegio porque mis amigas habían partido a la fiesta blanca. La verdad no me animaba ir a una fiesta en donde todos estuviesen vestidos de blanco y en donde tuviese que compartir con la tía abuela y la pesada de Elisa. Era mucho mejor descansar recostada a un árbol junto al lago.  
Estuve trepando de rama en rama por largo rato hasta que, por falta de práctica, casi caigo de una. Fue en ese momento que sentí un vuelco en el corazón y escuché unos cascos de caballo. Al voltear te vi... Lucias como un ángel... No, como un ángel no... Eras un Dios Griego bajado del Olimpo. Estabas sobre tu corcel blanco vestido de traje blanco... Me quedé sin habla al contemplarte. Definitivamente el blanco es un color que te queda maravilloso. 

_  
Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar... No podía permitir que te dieras cuenta de mi nerviosismo así que traté de hacerme la molesta - ¡¡Me asustaste!! - Te dije fingiendo enfado pero mi voz me delató - Tú también, no sabia que había un mono por estos bosques - Respondiste._

_Si hubiese sido en otro momento quizás habríamos empezado una pelea tan solo por esa frase, pero estaba tan impactada por tu presencia que simplemente ignoré tu burla._

_  
Fuimos a tu casa. Era la primera vez que entraba allí y me pareció un lugar hermoso. En el recorrido me llevaste a una habitación oscura y, aprovechándote de una tonta treta me asustaste para que corriera a tus brazos. Ahora que lo pienso fui muy tonta al caer en algo tan simple pero fue tan maravillosa la manera en la que me abrazaste que podría asustarme mil veces con tal de repetirlo. Mi cuerpo se estremeció con tu contacto y antes de no poder controlarlo te empujé y me alejé... Lo que me hacías sentir era tan nuevo, tan grande, que en ese momento me asustaba. _

_  
Pasamos la tarde frente a la chimenea. Hacia frío y llovía torrencialmente. Hablamos de muchas cosas, pero no fue si no hasta que tocamos el tema de tu madre que sentí nostalgia de no tener una. Sabes, solo a ti le he confesado que deseo tener una madre. Aunque la Hermana María y la Srta. Pony juegan ese papel en mi vida, dos maestras no es igual a una mamá. Notaste mi tristeza y me miraste fijamente. Tenía la cabeza baja pero pude sentir tu intensa mirada. Me tomaste por los hombros y dijiste mi nombre. Subí el rostro y me encontré con tus profundos ojos azules. Aun no estoy segura de lo que vi en ellos. Era una mezcla de amor, deseo, ternura y protección. Un cúmulo de hermosos sentimientos se reflejaba en tu mirada. No hizo falta que dijeras nada, sabia que me comprendías, sabia que querías protegerme y en ese momento supe que me amabas y que yo te amaba. _

_  
Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y la retiraste con tu mano acariciando mi piel. Otra vez me estremezco pero no puedo evitar que lo notes. Me miras fijamente y luego observas mis labios. Mi corazón late a prisa, sé lo que va a pasar y aunque una parte de mi quiere evitarlo mi cuerpo no responde, me quedo inmóvil._

_La distancia se reduce poco a poco, siento tu aliento sobre mi rostro y entreabro los labios al mismo tiempo que cierro mis ojos. Al parecer ese gesto tuvo un efecto en ti porque en ese instante me besaste._

_¿Será esto de lo que los poetas han escrito toda la vida? ¿Es esta sensación maravillosa lo que llaman Amor? Porque si no lo es esto debe ir más allá de lo que ellos describen. Sentí que el suelo desaparecía ante mis pies y que mi alma se elevaba al infinito._

_Me besaste tiernamente, no con la misma rudeza con la que lo hiciste en el Festival de Mayo, esta vez fue distinto. Fuiste dulce y paciente, pasaste de una suave caricia a algo más intenso, avanzando lentamente para que me acostumbrara a las sensaciones. Pude sentir tus manos en mi espalda e instintivamente rodee tu cuello con las mías. Mi cuerpo despertaba ante todos esos estímulos y me pedía avanzar más y más. Me aferré a ti y empecé a jugar con tu cabello. Gemiste suavemente y bajaste la intensidad del beso para acariciar mi rostro con tus labios. Marcaste un camino de besos hasta mi cuello y empezaste a besarlo. Esta vez fui yo quien gimió suavemente. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así... Un calor me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Algo estaba comenzando en mi interior y sabía que no podía, o no quería detenerlo. Mi respiración se agitaba y, ante aquellas caricias, seguía aferrándome más y más a ti. _

_Volviste a mis labios pero esta vez con más pasión. Parecía que querías saciar tu sed en ellos. Contrario a lo que pensaba, esto no me asustó y correspondí con igual sentimiento a ese beso. _

_No se en que momento me levantaste en vilo pero cuando regresé a la realidad estábamos cerca de la puerta _

_- Si quieres que me detenga dímelo ahora Candy, porque más adelante no podré hacerlo – Dijiste con voz ronca y respiración agitada. Como respuesta te besé como acababas de enseñarme y eso bastó para que me llevaras a tu habitación._

_Ahora que pienso en ello me sorprendo de lo que el amor puede lograr. Subiste conmigo en brazos con facilidad, sin dejar de besarme y al llegar a la puerta de tu cuarto yo misma la abrí. Nos miramos, sonreímos como un par de chiquillos a punto de hacer una travesura y entramos. Me bajaste en medio de la habitación y nuestros ojos se encontraron nuevamente. Esta vez tu mirada era distinta, había un profundo amor pero a la vez pude notar algo de duda. ¿Tenias miedo de lo que estaba pasando o te estabas arrepintiendo? No lo supe en ese momento pero al ver eso en tus ojos sentí ganas de abrazarte y tranquilizarte. Sin embargo solo acaricié tu mejilla y mientras lo hacia cerraste los ojos y apoyaste tu cara en ella. Tomaste mi mano y la llevaste a tus labios para besarla. Me veías fijamente, como buscando desesperadamente una señal para avanzar... Entendí en ese momento que dependía de mí detenernos o continuar y, aunque pensé en dejar todo allí, había algo en mi interior que me impulsaba a seguir hacia lo desconocido. Lo que sucedió más adelante era totalmente nuevo para mí y agradezco al cielo haberlo descubierto contigo y no haberme dejado llevar por mis miedos en ese instante._

_Me acerqué y esta vez fui yo quien buscó tus labios. Me correspondiste con menos pasión que antes pero con mucha más ternura. Creo que entendiste mi disposición a continuar y me aferraste a tu cuerpo con suavidad. Pude sentir como tus manos viajaban sobre mi espalda, moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo con movimientos lentos pero firmes. Nuevamente besaste mi cuello. No se que tenia esa caricia de especial pero, cada vez que besabas ese lugar mi cuerpo se encendía de manera inexplicable. Estaba tan inmersa en el mar de sensaciones que no noté cuando empezaste a soltar los botones de mi vestido. No fue hasta que sentí tus calidas manos en mis espalda que me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando._

_En ese momento me asusté, no te lo voy a negar, y pensé en salir de allí corriendo pero besaste mis labios nuevamente, entregándole alma con cada beso. Al menos así lo sentí y me calmé enseguida. No sabía lo que pasaría ni a donde nos dirigíamos. Mis nociones del amor entre pareja eran muy pobres en ese momento y me siento feliz de que haya sido así, porque quizás si alguien me hubiese hablado de lo que era expresar el amor con los cuerpos me habría predispuesto y la experiencia de descubrirnos no hubiese sido tan maravillosa y entregada como lo fue._

_Mi vestido cayó y allí estaba de nuevo en ropa interior frente a ti. Aunque me hayas dicho que solo me viste pero no me miraste en el Festival de Mayo, para mí la sensación fue la misma. Instintivamente me cubrí con los brazos y un rubor cubrió mis mejillas. Te alejaste un poco y me miraste con cara divertida pero tierna. Se que estabas tan o más nervioso que yo y que, quizás, mi gesto te asustó pero saliste con una ironía en ese momento probablemente para bajar la tensión_

_- ¿Que pasa mi dulce pecosa?… ¿Acaso olvidas que no es la primera vez que veo a Julieta en ropa interior?_

_Por un instante me provocó ahorcarte, solo a ti se te ocurre decir algo así en ese momento pero lograste lo que te proponías. Mi temor se disipó dando paso a las ganas de empujarte. Al ver el mohín que hice y mi mirada asesina acariciaste mi rostro_

_-Candy yo nunca, nunca te lastimaría ni haría algo que tu no quisieras. Si quieres que lleguemos hasta aquí por mi está bien. Ha sido demasiado hermoso todo lo que hemos vivido pecosa_

_Lo dijiste con una ternura que jamás pensé que tendrías. Sinceramente eres increíble Terry Grandchester. Esa noche descubrí tantas cosas de ti que no dejaba de sorprenderme y sabía en el fondo que todo el amor, toda la entrega de tu parte, ese Terry que estaba ante mi solo yo lo conocería, al igual que la Candy que estaba esa noche ante ti solo tú conocerías…_

_Baje el rostro y me recosté en tu cuerpo. Quería refugiarme en tu pecho y tú me abrazaste acercándome más a ti. Me sentía tan segura en tus brazos. Podía escuchar tu respiración y los latidos de tu corazón. Ambos eran como una hermosa sinfonía a mis oídos. Besaste mi cabeza, suspiraste y te recostaste sobre ella. _

_Los minutos que estuvimos abrazados fueron maravillosos. En ese momento no hizo falta las palabras o los besos para expresar el amor tan grande que nos teníamos el uno al otro. Como por un impulso, nos movimos para buscar la mirada del otro y nos observamos fijamente. Sentí que mi alma se reflejaba en tus ojos y en mi interior mi corazón me dijo "Es él, siempre ha sido él, no te detengas, no temas". Una paz me llenó en ese momento. Era la sensación de haber encontrado algo perdido, de haber regresado a casa. Nuestros rostros se fueron acercando y nos volvimos a besar. Una vez más probé el néctar de tus labios y cada vez que lo hacia era algo distinto y maravilloso. Tu chaqueta cayó al piso. La acompañaron mis coletas, tu camisa, mi corsé… todas las barreras que no permitían a nuestra piel amarse. _

_Me tomaste en brazos y me llevaste a tu cama. Allí las últimas prendas desaparecieron dando paso a las caricias y las palabras de amor. Cuando estuve completamente desnuda ante ti me observaste de tal forma que las dudas que se empezaban a formar de disiparon al instante. Susurraste a mi oído – Pequeña pecosa... eres lo mas hermoso que la vida me ha obsequiado aun sin merecerlo... Te amo tanto – y me besaste._

_¿Cómo lo haces Terry? ¿Como con una sola de tus palabras, con solo un beso logras calmarme de esa forma? Me sentí tan segura después de escucharte que me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos para recorrer juntos todo aquello que estábamos viviendo. Tus manos empezaron a viajar por mi cuerpo con suavidad, recorriendo cada curva, cada línea, cada rincón como el escultor que da vida a una nueva obra. Tras ellas siguieron tus labios llenando cada centímetro de mi piel con besos y caricias, memorizando cada parte de mi ser._

_La habitación se lleno susurros y te amos. Afuera seguía lloviendo y algunos rayos cruzaban el cielo pero adentro, en nuestro pequeño universo, se sentía la calidez que solo un amor correspondido puede dar._

_Nunca olvidaré lo que sentí cuando nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas se fusionaron. Volvimos a ser un solo ser... Alcanzamos el cielo juntos y comprendí por primera vez el milagro del amor y de la vida. Solo algo tan grande puede ser el resultado de la fusión de dos cuerpos, de dos almas y de dos corazones. Solo una entrega tan grande, un amor tan completo puede tener como consecuencia el nacimiento de un nuevo ser. Comprendí que a partir de ese momento una parte de ti siempre estaría en mi y una parte de mi te acompañaría eternamente._

_Pasarían algunos años para que eso que vivimos en Escocia se volviera a repetir. La vida nos puso grandes pruebas pero el tiempo nos enseñó que cuando las cosas están destinadas a ser, se da todo lo necesario para que así sea. Agradezco haber tenido este maravilloso recuerdo que, en los momentos de angustia y de las pruebas más duras, me mantenía con esperanza. Y agradezco a la vida, a Dios y a todo el universo el haber conocido un amor tan grande a tu lado. Te amo Terruce G. Grandchester_

_Fin…_

_**Notas de la Autora:**__ Bueno si llegaron hasta aquí fue porque les gustó. Muchas gracias por haberlo leído. Este minific nace como un pequeño aporte a la Semana Sexy de Terryfics. Se supone que sería un poema sexy y salió esto. Doy las gracias a mi amiga Vico quien ha estado conversando conmigo y ayudándome mientras lo escribía y también a Alekx por la iniciativa de la Semana Sexy que me sirvió de impulso para volver a escribir. _

_El fanart que utilicé es de Elaine.. Es uno de mis favoritos y pienso que se ajustó muy bien a la temática del fic. Me despido no sin antes desearles un lindo dia/noche y agradecerles nuevamente el leerme._

_Con Cariño para todas las Terryfans y Candyfans_

_**Marlybella Grandchester**_

_**Eterna Doncella de Lord Terry Grandchester**_


End file.
